


I See Her

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby sees Lacey arrive with Rumple at Henry’s birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabbletag5 prompt, "Party," from the LJ community femslash100.
> 
> This is in Ruby's point of view.

I should’ve assumed that she’d be here with him. After all, Henry is his grandson and it is his birthday. Why wouldn’t he come? This is the Dark One turning over a new leaf. 

But I still can’t help but feel a little surprised that she, _Lacey_ , is here. I wish it wasn’t awkward whenever we’re around each other. There’s this thing that we do (or maybe I’m imagining it) where we’re aware that the other is in the room, but we don’t make it obvious that we know that the other is there. Okay, maybe _I am_ imagining it, but I know that she knows that I know she’s here. You know?

I miss Belle. It was easy to be around her. I’m sure she felt the same way… about being comfortable around each other, I mean. She wasn’t scared of the wolf or me. She always believed that there was something good in everyone. It’s nice to have someone like that in your life.

But with Lacey, it’s different. I mentioned it that feels awkward. I think it’s because there’s that expectation hanging in the air that we’re supposed to just pick up where our friendship left off before the incident. I'll confess that I feel a little intimidated by her, but it's a _welcomed_ intimidation.

Maybe that’s the problem. I’m expecting Belle, when really; I should get to know Lacey.

It’s worth a shot, but to be honest… I really don’t want to let go of Belle.


End file.
